


Nishiki Nishio x Reader Lemon (Part 1)

by thedemonschild



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ejaculate, F/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Nishiki x Reader Lemon. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nishiki Nishio x Reader Lemon (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do people post Nishiki stories/lemons more often? I love Nishiki, and for those like me, here's a short little lemon. Cheers!
> 
> Edit: So, thank you to Setsuna for being the first to comment on my work as I am always looking for feedback and not many people give it (Looking at you, lurkers :P) Anyway, this is now the p1 of a two part story/lemon. Thanks for reading!!!

Nishio Nishiki x Reader

You open the door to your's and Nishiki's apartment, throwing your (favorite color) shoes onto the old brown mat near the door. You notice that his shoes are also there, signaling that he is also home. You think to yourself how strange it is that he's home before you, when you are startled by a sound that seems to come from the bedroom. You giggle as you realize what he is doing and creep toward the bedroom on tip toe, wondering what you'll find. The sight that meets your eyes is one that almost makes you gasp out loud. Nishiki is splayed out on the bed, tissues and lube on the desk next to the bed, moaning with his eyes shut in ecstasy. You freeze as you hear your name cross his lips, sounding more like a moan than an actual word. "(Name)". It's coming as a gasp now, barely audible as he works himself to his breaking point. You choose now to step into the bedroom and loudly clear your throat. He freezes in shock, his erection wilting slightly, then twitching at the sight of you. "(Name)!" he gasps breathlessly, partially from shock partially from arousal. You watch him for a moment, deciding your next course of action. Your mind made up, you drop down onto the bed and begin to remove your shirt. (N-name)! He stutters out, unable to comprehend with his lust clouded mind what you were doing. "Shhhh" you quiet him, kissing his forehead and wiping some of the perspiration from his upper lip. "Name, what are you doi-" he gets out before you kiss him again, more passionately this time. You pull back, giggling and reply "giving you incentive. I want to watch you". He stares uncertainly at you for a moment, then slowly begins to stroke himself. He gives a breathy moan as you lean forward and put your breasts in his face. His strokes are faster now, more erratic than before. Reaching over, you begin to tease his tip, rubbing at the soft skin of his slit. It doesn't take much more to throw him over the edge. He groans your name one last time as he comes all over his bare stomach. He closes his eyes, basking in the aftershocks of pleasure. You kiss him gently and his eyelids flutter open. "(Name), what are you doing home?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know it's short, what do you expect for my first official lemon? Please comment and tell me if I should write more/extend the story. Luv u guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
